Croire ou douter
by Snapou Black
Summary: "Ne doute pas de lui, souffla-t-il. C'est trahir sa mémoire. C'est le trahir lui, d'un certain côté." "C'est un mangemort."


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Theodore Nott

**Titre de l'OS **: Croire ou douter

**Résumé** :_ "_Ne doute pas de lui, souffla-t-il. C'est trahir sa mémoire. C'est le trahir lui, d'un certain côté." "C'est un mangemort."

**En plus** : Je sais plus trop comment ça m'était venu... pourtant habituellement j'arrive bien à me remémorer l'origine, le "pourquoi" d'un OS... étrange

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Un étonnant faisceau vert se dirigea vers Theodore Nott. Alors que le garçon assez grand et maigre, à la peau pâle combattait vaillamment au péril de sa vie, un sortilège de mort lui avait été lancé en traitre, dans le dos. Une jeune femme, de son âge, aux cheveux bruns qui formaient une époustouflante tignasse l'avait vu, elle. Tout le monde l'avait vu à partir du moment où elle avait commencé à crier son nom. Elle hurla d'autant plus en voyant l'être aimé tomber mollement sur le côté sans avoir eu le temps de lancer un dernier sort, ni même de respirer une dernière fois. Mort. Il était mort.

- Theodore, hurla-t-elle. Non

Les regards étrangers ou amis ne l'arrêtèrent pas. L'intrépide lionne prit la place du vaillant serpent et abattit avec un sang froid effrayant son adversaire, l'assassin du garçon aux cheveux brun. Ce que Theodore n'avait osé faire, elle l'avait fait. Nott Senior n'était plus... son fils non plus.

Une fois cet infime détail réglé, elle pu enfin s'écrouler sur le serpent inanimé. Effondrée par cet évènement qui n'arrivait pas au meilleur moment, elle ne fit que pleurer.

Qu'une bataille ne se livre autour d'elle n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'elle fût la dernière, celle qui déciderait de leur vie à tous était un détail mineur. Quand elle venait de perdre l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus, Hermione Granger parvenait à se le pardonner.

Elle renifla lamentablement avant de se redresser et de plonger ses yeux vivant, dans ceux morts de Theodore. Nulles traces de surprise dedans ; nulles traces d'abandon. C'était comme si, jusqu'au moment fatal, il avait ignoré le funeste destin qui serait sien.

Hermione Granger fût soudain frappée par un infime détail. Détail qui la frappa plus encore que ses yeux. Inquiète, elle cessa de respirer et finit de lui relever la manche... pour achever sa découverte. Pour l'achever simplement.

Sur son bras si blanc, d'apparence si fragile comme le reste de son corps... un épouvantable intrus y trônait fièrement. Narquoisement. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'horreur de pouvoir ainsi détailler la marque des ténèbres d'aussi près. La preuve de son allégeance à Lord Voldemort. Le signe qu'il était un ennemi, et non pas l'allié qu'elle imaginait. Le signe qu'il lui avait menti. Sur le fait qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Peut être. C'était en tout cas synonyme de remise en question et de doutes.

Si nette, si belle et si horrible. Si parfaite et si malsaine. Si moqueuse et si terrible. La tête de mort semblait lui sourire ; le serpent, qui sortait de sa gueule, la laissait imaginer que le reptile riait à gorge déployée... qu'il était en train de lui avouer à quel point Theodore s'était rit d'elle. Qu'il lui avait menti. Menée en bateau... ridiculisée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Au premier coup d'œil elle ne su la reconnaître. Alors Hermione abandonna sa sinistre contemplation et leva les yeux. A ce moment là elle su qui était le gêneur... et ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

- Dégage Zabini.  
- Ne doute pas de lui, souffla-t-il. C'est trahir sa mémoire. C'est le trahir lui, d'un certain côté. Chut, je sais ce que tu vas me dire...  
- C'est un mangemort, crachèrent-ils en cœur.

Hermione regarda le serpent, étonnée. Elle n'était tout de même pas aussi prévisible pour qu'il puisse exactement savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait dire et de quelle manière elle allait cracher ses propos. A croire que si.

Blaise Zabini s'abaissa et se mit à hauteur de la lionne. Quelques minutes de silence régna entre eux deux, seule la bataille derrière et autour d'eux leur rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas que deux. Le serpent fixa quelques minutes le corps sans vie qui était tombé un peu plus tôt.

- Savais-tu, Granger... que Theo avait été le premier marqué d'entre nous ?  
- Je ne savais même pas qu'il l'était tout court, Zabini, répliqua Hermione, acerbe. Alors qu'il soit le premier ou le dernier...  
- C'était pour la forme.

Le regard du métis s'égara sur le cadavre. Jamais Theodore et lui n'avaient été réellement proches. Ni même proche, tout simplement. Le serpent était un peu trop courageux, trop intelligent, trop sérieux, trop solitaire, trop pour lui. Pourtant, il était certainement très agréable et... sympathique, enfin autant que pouvait se le permettre un Serpentard.

- Dès la quatrième année, se souvint-il. C'est jeune.  
- Il ne devait pas servir à grand chose, constata la lionne.  
- Il n'a jamais servit à grand chose en fait, remarqua Blaise. Enfin, pour Tu-Sais-Qui.  
- Ah oui ? Sourit la brune, pleine d'espoir. Comment ça ?  
- Sans doute a-t-il cru un jour en ces préjugés, mais n'en a rien dit pour faire chier son père... mais je pense qu'après il les a trouvés débiles. Enfin... je ne connaissais pas Théo plus que ça mais je sais que le marquer était une faible assurance pour son père de le garder près de lui.  
- Près de lui ou à sa botte ?  
- Aucune idée. Enfin je reprends mon histoire passionnante.

Pourtant il ne la reprit pas tout de suite... il s'abaissa vers Theodore et lui prit la main. Blaise donnait l'impression de regretter de ne pas l'avoir connu. Ca n'en était pas qu'une, il le regrettait réellement. Il inspira un coup puis posa sa main sur ses yeux et les lui ferma... à jamais.

- Son père était le lèche-botte de Tu-sais-qui... un petit coup de langue à ses pieds et quelques flatteries et hop, lança Blaise soudainement. Il gâchait la vie de Theodore en obtenant son accord. En plus quel plaisir plus grand pour un père que de voir son fils être marqué avant bon nombre de jeunes... plus vieux que lui.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dire ça ?  
- Pour que tu saches. Pour que tu ne doutes pas de lui. Il t'aimait. N'est ce pas l'essentiel ? Le reste... oublie le.  
- Il ne m'aimait peut être pas, suggéra Hermione. C'était un serpent... en fait j'aurais pu, et dû, m'en douter.

Blaise se permit un petit sourire triste, qui semblait parfaitement convenir à la situation ici présente. Il regarda la lionne, elle n'était pas son ennemie... du tout.

- Au même titre que Pettigrow ne fût un lion ; tu ne prouves rien en disant ça. Si ce n'est que tu crois en ces préjugés... murmura Blaise. Ce qu'il ne faut pas... nous sommes d'accord.

Sans crier gare, Blaise se saisit du brun et s'éloigna.

- Tu devrais retourner combattre Granger, l'informa Blaise. Ca te changerait les idées.  
- Où vas-tu Zabini ?  
- Qu'as tu choisis ? Demanda-t-il en retour. Douter ou croire ?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas non plus où je vais.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
